Nandaria
Nandaria is a North American country located in the Arctic Circle, and in some parts of the Barco Madá Strait. It is one of the two countries that had never been colonized in the New World, the other being Haidana. It's oficial languages are Nandarian Vencido, Nandarian Artigiena and Inuit. It's capital is Rubelshide (Rabelcido) Toponym TBA History Two men from the Roman Empire, Adinum and Jorodainum, went off sea in 913 to explore Arctic lands to it's cause. Due to them being only two people, It did not create an expansion to the Empire, but rather saw what has gone 10,000 Inuits, and they started to teach their religion, culture and even, how to survive an eternal winter on a permafrosted land. They began adoring them so much, that Nandaria would become a nation in 922. Starting from 1023, Nandaria would be a highly civilized country, similar to the Europeans, and the first country to ever be on the Arctic Circle. It began expanding and expanding, until they saw what are now Haidas, which are as civilized as the Nandarians. The Nandarian Catholic church was founded in 1114 by Emperor Mitelan to show the history of Jesus to the Nandarian and Indigenous people. It was originally said in Latin, but in 1353, it became less complex, on which the two Nandarian languages were born exclusively for the church. Inuit script was invented in 1402. A war between the Haidas and the Nandarians was fought in 1424. During the Spanish, Portuguese, English, German and Danish invasions, Nandaria was their biggest target. They had a war in them in 1507, and the European forces were victorious. They planned to end the entire country for the exploration of gold, but soon as they began rambling through the valleys of Giucone, the Nandarians had an army of approximately 3 millions. The European forces tried to retreat, but at least 20,000 people were slaughtered on a Techodá house in Cabo Ribodál. The Nandarian Rennaisance, started in 1584, was led by two artists, Davio and Maicó, two sculpture makers, Abruseli and Robelo, and a Latin translator, Gasepe. A war between approximately 10 million Nandarians, with the help of Haidana and the King's forces led to the establishment of the Republic, on 1795. TBA Symbols Nandaria's flag, which is nicknamed La Bandera di Jarapo (Jarapo's flag) contains a purple space with Jarapo Raidoseli, a knight which was the leader of the 1795 revolution, and a yellow space. It was confectioned by Medeberto Pudagia in 1784. Nandaria had several anthems over the years, but the one used currently is Ranbolo di la Condingensia Nandariana. Geography Nandaria is divided into 38 states, 21 of them that come from vicekingdoms. * Ansuogriden * Badire * Bedelia * Bisema * Codiala * Desufanco * Difuare * Dorniara * Duruicala * Eceguedi * Elbaseno * Guadera * Gueleda * Incino * Isela di Peca * Jige Oriende * Jige Osidende * Jurudiabra * Legoduena * Lugiserio * Mada Piudra * Madrogio * Maltuada * Monesiado * Nanibud * Necealda * Nocoisvendi * Ocrobuda * Parudiedi * Piosoda * Piudra-Medicara * Piudra-Ulucatoce * Sariosa Nordi * Sariosa Sudi * Senagranti * Sude di Piudra * Valado * Verudos * Economy Nandaria has the 4th-largest economy in the North America, only losing to Alaska, Mexico and United States, and the 7th-largest economy in the world. Nandaria's national newspaper is Il Bediso. (The Tragedy)Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project